A Zexion Special
by rayanprem
Summary: A fanfic about Zexion and blood don't like don't read please review.


Zexion I m doing it again

Zexion blinked as he held his cell phone right next to his ear, waiting for the other person to continue.

Doing what? he asked when he noticed the other wasn t going to reply unless he spoke.

I m laying lifelessly on my bed in the dark.

Oh

Zexion sighed. It was only the second time this happened to his odd ball of a friend. Normally, Luxord was happy and always trying to play games. However, when their three day weekend came, Luxord seemed to be dead.

And I went to sleep at 7:30. Woke up at 1 something and here I am lying on my bloody bed doing nothing.

Luxord s British accent was dancing with the tone of anger. Zexion merely sighed in response. He had to finish writing something. Zexion was writing another novel. Then again, the slate haired boy never really published any but that wasn t the point.

You know Luxord muttered softly, breaking their short silence.

Hm?

There was another short silence, but what Luxord would say next would freak Zexion out more than he had ever been.

I want to take a bath in blood.

Zexion stopped his writing and stared into space as he tried to remember what his friend had just said.

Uh, No you don t.

Uh, yes I do.

No you don t.

Yes I do.

Lux, you don t want to do that.

And what makes you so bloody sure that I don t?

Well, you know how Larxene is always complaining and bitching when it s her time of the month?

Yeah.

And you know how she always says she feels disgusting and wants to take 20 different bathes?

Uh-huh.

Well, taking a bath in blood is just like that; except ten times worst.

Zexion could envision Luxord scowling right now. He knew the British teen too well.

No mate, that stuff is only 1 percent blood.

Either way it s the same. Zexion twitched slightly. He was very happy he was male.

No, it s not. It s like what, undead baby eggs and 1 percent blood!

Na-huh! How do you know it s 1 percent? There s probably more then you know.

Right of course, my mistake. It s 2 percent blood.

Zexion wanted to slap Luxord upside his head right now. Luxord truly was stubborn.

Why do you even want to take a bath in blood anyway?

Zexion could now picture him shrugging.

Well I was reading a story last night and like every bloody chapter had blood involved. I mean, it was leaking from the walls, ceiling, people, and anything else you could name. Then there was this one part, where it seemed someone was lying dead in their own puddle of blood.

Hm

So, I started wondering what it would feel like to be in a puddle of blood and well, mate it just turned up like this

I see Luxord.

Yes Zex?

You re an idiot.

Zexion hear the blonde haired boy make an odd sound over the phone.

Pfffft! You know what darling? It s my life goal now.

Excuse me?

Ok, not life goal, but it ll be a goal in life.

Get to the point Lux.

My new goal is to take a bath in blood.

Zexion sighed and took a deep breath. It smelt like dog piss in his room and now his friend wanted to take a damn bath in freaking blood. God, he was going to ram his head into the wall right after this.

You know what, ok.

He didn t want to argue about this anymore. It was stupid. So he decided he better get right back to writing. It was silent once more, something Zexion was happy about.

You know, I ll be bathing in your blood.

Zexion stopped typing again, blinking and staring out into space again. He was so close to finishing the chapter.

Excuse me? My blood?

Yeah, I mean, why would I bath in my own blood? That would be pretty stupid mate. So I would kill you and use you blood are you laughing at me?

Zexion had indeed starting laughing, laughing so loud, it almost hurt.

Oh come on Luxord! I ve been planning to kill for three years now! And here you go, saying that one day you want to kill me? Funny, really funny!

He could picture Luxord pouting, or at least trying to. It only made him laugh harder.

Well, for your information you twit. It s different. I want to kill you for a life goal and you want to kill me because I m annoying.

The reasons for wanting to kill doesn t matter here Lux. The point is do you really think you could kill me before I kill you?

There was silence, just what Zexion wanted and knew

Yes.

Oh, really?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You re making a fool of yourself I mean, really.

Oh come on Zexion. You re too cocky.

I m not being cocky, I m being smart. However, I guess this will be fun.

Of course I ll be fun. It ll be so fun, more will want to join!

Sure, whatever you say, Lux.

Right, well, I have to go be emotional, so kill you later?

Yeah, bye.

Zexion waited for the dial tone and sighed softly. Weird conversion but nonetheless interesting or maybe it was just crazy. Yeah, it was just crazy. Of course, Zexion really never realized how much that goodbye meant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!!

Hate was so easy, especially when he couldn t connect with any of them. They never liked him anyway. The fact that he loved him was even worse. But what did they know? They never could feel what he felt. Never, and he wouldn t care if they tried. He was already out the window and running down the streets of the quiet cul-de-sac. He didn t need to pack, because most of this needs and wants were at his house.

Nothing was going to stop him, nothing.

Ha, but it s funny how his last hope of joy was soon to be crushed. It always happened in these kinds of stories. Then again, he, Marluxia, was going to learn that anything could happen.

Running away was just the first step 


End file.
